The following compounds which are disclosed in UK Patent 2059961 are known as compounds which like those covered by this invention have a heterocyclic ring containing nitrogen as a substituent of the carbamoyl moiety. ##STR3##
The purpose of this invention is to offer agricultural chemicals which can be advantageously synthesized on a commercial basis and which having positive effects can be used safely.